The present invention is generally directed to computer or electronic input devices, and more particularly to a mechanical actuator apparatus for a touchscreen or touch sensing display having a touch sensing surface.
The recent explosion in the popularity of hand-held electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, etc., has brought to the forefront touch sensing displays, touchscreens, and the like. Gone are the days of bulky cellular or mobile phones and huge laptops, which included the old-style keyboards. The modern cellular phones, for example, are known as “smartphones” that have the capability to perform many functions other than merely being a communication device. More particularly, these smartphones function as computing devices, GPS (global positioning system) devices, financial transaction devices, and perform many other functions that were previously performed by multiple individual devices. The old-style keypad or keyboard has now been replaced by a touchscreen or touch sensing display, which typically includes a touch sensing surface. The touchscreen or touch sensing display generally includes a virtual or digital onscreen keyboard in place of the old-style physical keyboard.
A touchscreen is an electronic visual display that a user can control via simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with one or more fingers, a stylus, a tracer, or some other mechanical actuator, or other object, such as specially coated gloves. Various touchscreen technologies are currently available that utilize different methods of sensing touch. The examples include resistive, surface acoustic wave, capacitive, infrared grid, infrared acrylic projection, optical imaging, dispersive signal technology, acoustic pulse recognition, etc. In a typical application, the system determines the intended command based on the controls displayed on the screen and the location of the touch. “Touchscreen” Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touchscreen. Accessed Feb. 21, 2013, 9 pp.
The smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, are also now being used to play electronic games that were traditionally played on home computers utilizing various accessories, such as joysticks, steering wheels, game controllers, and other similar input devices. In this regard, although a tablet or smartphone may include a virtual input device, such as an onscreen joystick, such arrangement lacks the full experience or the feel of manipulating, for example, a physical joystick. Therefore, the users, and particularly the electronic game enthusiasts, appreciate the use of a physical mechanical actuator, such as a joystick, in connection with an electronic device, such as a tablet computer, smartphone, and the like.
Various electronic devices, touch sensitive screens and displays, and input devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,807; 6,606,081 B1; 6,903,662B2; 6,950,089B1; 7,391,410B2; 7,924,145B2; 8,138,869B1; 8,143,982B1; 8,143,983B1; 8,199,114B1; 8,242,868B2; 8,310,351B2; 8,330,713B2; U.S. Publications Nos. 2006/0007179A1; 2006/0256090A1; 2010/0079403A1; 2011/0199325A1; 2011/0248947A1; 2012/0169597A1; 2013/0002571A1; and Foreign/PCT patent documents DE 102009006153; KR 10-2012-0099902; WO 2012/005463 A2; WO 2012/094198 A1, and WO 2012/139203 A1.
In view of the popularity of smartphones, tablets, and other electronic devices using touchscreens, and to provide the look-and-feel of an external input device, such as a joystick, slider, knob, directional pad, or the like, there is a need in the industry for a mechanical actuator apparatus that provides a user with the real look-and-feel of an actual physical actuator, when used on a touchscreen.